As critical dimensions of devices in integrated circuits shrink to the limits of common memory cell technologies, designers have been looking to techniques for stacking multiple planes of memory cells to achieve greater storage capacity, and to achieve lower costs per bit.
Therefore, a structure for three-dimensional integrated circuit memory with a low manufacturing cost, including reliable, very small memory elements is provided.